The present invention relates to a connector assembly for fluid conveying conduits and, more particular, to a connector assembly including a coupling mechanism useful for confirming connection between the male conduit and female housing elements of the connector assembly.
In the automotive industry, as well as for many other industries, the need always exists for low cost, reliable, and easy to assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid conveying conduits, such as fuel or refrigerant lines. Older threaded connectors typically require substantial assembly time for screwing on a cap to a fitting and tightening the cap down to the proper torque needed to provide a fluid tight seal. Further, an inventory would have to be maintained to keep track of the number of caps and fittings and any liners for other components that may be necessary. Also, re-tightening of the caps may be required to maintain the seal after the automobile or other system has been put into use.
Recently therefore there has been a move towards utilizing connector assemblies and particularly quick connector assemblies wherein a threaded connection is no longer needed to connect the male conduit and female housing elements. The quick connect assembly typically includes a female housing, a male conduit and some type of retainer for securing the male conduit within the female housing. One problem with many of the known quick connect assemblies is the failure to provide a check mechanism to insure that the male conduit is securely connected to the female housing. Further, for those connector assemblies including some type of check mechanism the mechanism is typically disposed within the female housing which precludes a visual inspection of the quick connector assembly to confirm a complete coupling between the male conduit and the female housing.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved connector assembly for providing a quick connection between fluid conveying conduits wherein the coupling mechanism serves to insure that a proper connection has been made between the tubular conduit and the housing.
In addition, it is any object of the present invention to provide a visual inspection device to periodically insure that the connection has been maintained.
Yet another object is to provide a secondary coupling between the tubular conduit and the housing.
Still another objection of the present invention is to provide an easily connectable assembly, which is inexpensive to manufacture, durable and may be employed to join dissimilar electrically conducted materials that would otherwise be subject to galvanic corrosion.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a connector assembly which generally comprises a tubular conduit, a housing, sealing means, retainer means and a coupling mechanism. The tubular conduit is adapted to convey fluid and is formed with a first annular projection disposed a predetermined distance from the end of the conduit to be connected. The housing is formed with an axial bore for receiving the conduit at a first end and for providing a fluid path at a second end. The housing includes a collar for receiving the coupling mechanism. The sealing means are disposed within the axial bore of the housing for providing a fluid tight seal between confronting portions of the conduit and housing. The retainer means is adapted to be disposed generally over the first end of the tubular conduit and extends partially within the axial bore of the housing. The retainer means includes at least one deformable leg having a blocking portion which seats against the first annular projection. The coupling mechanism includes a stirrup which is pivotally attached to the collar and can be rotated to engage the tubular conduit. The stirrup is provided with at least one projecting tab which snaps into a space provided on the collar to insure that connection between the tubular conduit and female housing is complete.
Under an alternative embodiment, the objects of the invention can be achieved by providing the tubular conduit with an irregularity in the form of either a second annular projection or an annular groove disposed a predetermined distance from the first annular projection. The annular projection or annular groove is engaged by a complimentary projection or groove contained on the pivotable stirrup.